


One Hundred Days

by pushkin666



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, mention of bondage and cocksucking., shades of d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's POV on the coalition government and the particular coalition with David Cameron.</p><p>It's been one hundred days since the coalition government was formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still traumatised by the fc

One hundred days of the coalition government; that's all it's been. Sometimes it feels much longer to Nick.

David is away at the moment so they're unable to celebrate the milestone. Still, Nick's enjoying standing in for him and has had a busy day, starting off with the GMTV interview this morning.

David had obviously taken the time to watch it online. He'd sent him a jokey text earlier about the colour of his tie; commenting that for once it wasn't fuchsia.

Nick smiles. The tie was a gift from David and he'd deliberately worn it this morning, knowing that David would watch; to remind him of the last time Nick had used it. He'd known that David would remember how it had felt to have the tie around his wrists, binding his hands together behind his back while he knelt between Nick's legs; Nick's hand in his hair holding him steady.

Nick smiles again and takes a mouthful of wine. Who would have imagined that David Cameron would be such a talented cock sucker? He raises his glass in silent salute.

It's been a thoroughly interesting one hundred days and he hopes that there'll be many more to come.


End file.
